


Resonanting

by Megane



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Ad Libbing, Bonding, Friendship, Hanging Out, Impromptu Songwriting, Magical Items, Music, Nonbinary Character, Singing, Strange Occurences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While hanging out with everyone, Leorio siggests they sing some ad libbed karaoke. Though the idea was strange, everyone was on board. The games progress into something more... creative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resonanting

It was a strange idea, and somehow, they all ended up going with it. Leorio started off the challenge by saying that they had to sing whatever came to their mind. It was hard at first when he selected a fistful of words that already had lyrics to them. Killua and Kurapika stood before bustling around Leorio's little apartment space. They rifled through CDs, trying to pick a few that at least had instrumentals. While searching, Kurapika found more... unsavoury things, and the embarrassment showed on their face. Gon, who was already bouncing his attention between his three friends, focused his attention on Kurapika and sat up the slightest bit straighter.

"Ah, Kurapika. Are you okay?"

The Kurta jolted and turned their body away, lips pressed together for a brief moment. Even Killua and Leorio looked up. Gon, the sweet, oblivious child, tilted his head to the side.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sorry." Kurapika turned back towards Gon and smiled softly, their expression normal. "I was stunned when I found this CD." They regarded what was between their hands, staring fondly down at the case. "I don't often get a chance to listen to music, but I remember hearing this album a few years back." Kurapika laughed sheepishly. "Sorry. It was silly of me."

Gon smiled and hummed in the negative as he shook his head. He placed his hands on the floor and bounded up to his feet. He closed the distance between him and Kurapika with a light jog. Killua went back to his business, flipping a CD case over as he read the back. Leorio placed his hands on his knees, smiling his doofy smile up to Kurapika and Gon. He leaned slightly towards them, just barely catching the cover as Kurapika handed the case over to Gon. He let out a delighted noise and rocked back excitedly, recalling the tale of when _he_ first heard it. He placed a hand on his chest, pointing the other up, as he relived the details. His grin grew wider and just as he opened his eyes again, focusing on his friends to add on another anecdote, he caught Kurapika's gaze. The blond was blushing know. Leorio didn't know why. He faltered for a moment as he read the Kurta's silently moving lips.

Leorio blinked. Erotic... Disk.....?

There was slight movement behind the blond, and Leorio flicked his gaze behind Kurapika's back. He choked on his embarrassment, sitting up suddenly. The younger duo gave Leorio their attention, and Kurapika turned more towards the repurposed bookcase where the CDs were being housed. They took the CDs in question and carefully placed them on the top shelf. They traded those out with a few others and corrected the stacks. Leorio watched briefly before deflecting the curious gazes in his own goofy way. Gon and Killua caught each other's eyes, and when they regarded Kurapika, the blond was running their fingers along the spine of each album case, quiet and contemplative as usual. The two younger boys shrugged before returning to their previous activities. Gon walked back to his place on the floor with Leorio with the album currently in his hands. Leorio closed his eyes and sighed, reaching up to ruffle his own hair before looking up to Kurapika with one open eye. His posture and facial expression echoed out the unspoken 'thanks'. Kurapika's brows creased as they dismissed Leorio's gratitude with a smile.

After twenty minutes, the group had found their rhythm, and a pile of CDs were stacked a little haphazardly on the floor. Kurapika was a bit nervous to sing, but with Gon's innocent and puppylike insistence, they gave it a try. At one point, they were surprised when Leorio joined them, and then Gon! And Killua provided the noise, that is improvised instruments. Kurapika tried to hold it together but then laughed in the middle of their song. Their arms wrapped around their middle, leaning forward slightly. The other three watched in silence for the briefest of seconds before joining in on the laughter. Always a team - always doing everything together.

Kurapika sat up and faced Killua. "What - aha - what was that?"

"Did you like it? I had the accompaniment."

Kurapika shook their head, holding back a laugh when Leorio added, "It was awful!"

The brunet was grinning too, big and easygoing. Gon mimicked it, but his was brighter. Killua turned those sharp eyes to the would-be doctor.

"Why don't you try it? Being five instruments at once."

"Okay, fine. I will!"

Killua grinned and leaned back on his hands. Leorio nearly flung himself back as he opened up the small cabinet under the TV. After rummaging for more CDs - wow, he had a lot of CDs, though Kurapika wondered if that was actually all there was... - Leorio sat up and revealed an artist they were mostly all familiar with. And that's when it began. The unspoken new game happened in turns, and whenever it was Kurapika's, they shyly added on, feeling the heat of embarrassment tumble and mix in with their playfulness. But it was fun though - ah, this all felt like a dream...

Gon leaned back and rocked with an unnatural steadiness until he fell back. He placed his hands behind his head, staring up at Leorio's ceiling.

"I wish I could make my own music. It's so cool," he mused.

"Yeah, I think I heard something I liked earlier," Leorio agreed.

Killua fished for a case near him. "I remembering liking this one."

The younger male rolled up onto all fous before switching the CDs about and closing the tray. It took a moment for the beat to start, but when it did, Gon sat up again. The four stared at the boom box as the guitar and drums cranked out an otherworldly but somehow still rock melody. Kurapika put a hand on their chin. Leorio leaned back slightly, tilting his head back as well. Killua had closed his eyes, enjoying the tunes. Little was he aware that he was humming with it.

"Killua really likes this song, huh?"

"Hueh?"

Killua blinked his eyes open and stared into the wide, observing eyes of his friend. The former assassin stared at Gon incredulously before blushing and turning his head away. He reached back a hand and pushed Gon by his face.

"Idiot, quit asking things so casually."

"Ha? Killua!"

Kurapika's shoulders lifted slightly as they smiled. Those two always had such energy. The blond wondered where it came from, how it stayed so strong. Their thoughts were interrupted by Leorio changing the song, flipping through the tracklist until he silently deemed it necessary to change discs altogether. He then sat back heavily and snapped his fingers, pointing to the portable stereo.

"Now _this_ is my kinda thing."

The music was robust and had an aggressively, er, charismatic rhythm to it. Gon placed his hands on his crossed legs, bouncing along as he tried to hum in tune. As Gon tried to keep pace, Killua crossed his arms and closed his eyes. 

"It's noisy," the younger male noted. He smiled and glanced up to Leorio, flicking out his right hand. "Just like you."

"Oi, oi..." Leorio grumbled in mock warning, eyebrow cocking up in, okay, tiny irritation.

Killua stuck out his tongue, humming deviously. His play always had a bit of bite to it. Gon and Kurapika sorted through the CDs to find their songs. Kurapika, mostly, was trying to clean up the scattered cases. The small brunet strained his memory as to what would give him a clue about - ah! He bounded forward and snatched a case from the remaining stack, inadvertedly causing the entire thing to fall. He watched it before making a comically sheepish expression to Kurapika. He let out an equally humourous "Sorry..." to accompany it. Kurapika shook their head but gave a tiny sigh as they set to straightening the stack. This time, Leorio and Killua helped with the oth-

"Vivacious." That was the word on the other three's lips. The instrumental leapt into the air and cracked like fireworks, spreading to every corner of the room with its light. It was a musical version of their very Gon. When the song ended, Kurapika slid their CD forward, not wanting to climb over Leorio to get to the stereo. The glasses wearer obliged the silent request and drew his hand back when Kurapika said it was the first track. Ah. It was...

"It fits," Killua turned his head up to Kurapika.

The blond flicked their gaze down to regard him, but Gon and Leorio agreed. Kurapika gave a small but unsteady smile. Leorio clapped his hands together and pulled them apart a second later, curling each one into fists.

"Yosh! Alright!" He glanced around to his friends. "When are you all leaving on your trips?"

Killua, Gon, and Kurapika thought for a moment; the two younger boys met eyes as Killua spoke.

"In... four or five days?" Gon nodded at Killua's words.

"I as well leave at that time."

"Alright then!" Leorio shouted. "You guys! Let's make a musical masterpiece in that time!"

Gon's expression was one of brief amazement before lighting up into unbridled excitement. Kurapika and Killua glanced to each other, but Leorio cut them off before doubt set in.

"It's just for fun," he reassured, "but regardless, sing about what you want to. It's not a contest. You're just sharing it with friends."

The two relaxed but gave small smiles.

"You're right," Kurapika agreed.

Killua nodded slowly. "Plus, Gon seems really excited about it, so why not, right?"

"That's the spirit, and if we're really good..."

Oh no. Leorio's aura changed. The three stared up at him as he greedily rubbed the fingers of his right hand together. His facial expression was... beyond words. The added laughter just made the others feel various states of embarrassment for knowing him.

"... we could always sell the songs for cash."

As Leorio's boisterous laugh began, Kurapika decided to be the one to burst his bubble.

"That's illegal," they stated plainly, eyes set low and focused on the ground. "Let's not get greedy on false ideals of fame."

"Aw, c'mon, Kurapika..." Leorio frowned, looking to the blond and pouting.

Though their expressionwas stern at first, Kurapika smiled up, and the two younger boys jumped (or calmly climbed) to their feet. Kurapika joined.

"We'll meet back here once we're finished, I assume?" They spoke to the younger pair.

Gon nodded his head. "I'm really excited to hear your song, Kurapika!" His gaze darted to the others as he mirthfully added, "Leorio and Killua's too!"

The small assassin clicked his tongue and turned his head away. This idiot was too candid. Leorio joined them in standing.

"Doesn't matter when you're finished; you can come back here," he assured. "If I'm not home or awake, just call me."

Everyone nodded and headed to the front door. Leorio had to jump over the CDs and landed with a stumble, making sure he didn't step on any. Kurapika put a hand on the taller companion's back and walked abreast with him to the door.

 

The next two days were spent in earnest. Killua, without his knowing, was the first of all his friends to writing his song in a few hours after getting to the hotel room. He grinned at his progress and speed but didn't feel as confident when Gon was still working on his until midnight. It wasn't just because Gon had taken longer. That was natural between them. It was the numerous attempts at trying to connect to his lyrics, to take his time to make something worthwhile. Even if this was just for friends, Gon was taking it rather seriously. Killua chewed his lips. The tune of his instrumental was burned into his brain by now. He and Gon slept early, but Killua woke up before dawn and tried again. Gon, having woken up a bit, smiled at Killua's concentrating profile before falling back asleep.

It was three days since they left Leorio's before they went back to his apartment. Kurapika called and softly apologised. Not only was their song not done, but they had things to care of. They promised to be over tomorrow. Leorio brushed off the needless apology and then goofed around with the younger duo in town. They stopped by Gon and Killua's hotel room before finally landing at Leorio's place. It was about 10PM, but they beamed when they all saw Kurapika standing at the door, waiting patiently for someone to answer. Just like Killua and Gon, they had an extra bag. The quartet went inside, dropped any extra bags near the couch, and then spread out. Leorio and Gon headed to the kitchen - Gon wanted to help; the two Ks sat down on the couch and talked amongst themselves. Only the occasional yelp and clank and clatter of things made them flick their heads up. They didn't sing, not yet. Everyone was too much of their own version of nervous. Instead, they unwound by eating, watching TV, and playing more random games Leorio had lying about. Kurapika's focus occasionally diverted to the news or whatever was on screen at the time.

The next morning proved eventful. They went out to get breakfast (or several breakfasts) and headed back to Leorio's. For a while, they discussed travelling plans. Kurapika's finger slid over the map, pointing out their intended direction before saying when their flight left. Killua and Gon remarked that they would be leaving about the same time but in a different direction. Leorio sniffed dramatically and turned his head. Everyone was leaving him all alone. The others laughed but didn't add any jokes.

And then, it was the moment of truth. To their great relief, Gon and Leorio fought over who got to go first, and after a game of rock paper scissors, Gon thrust his fists up in victory. Leorio scoffed and gathered their CDs. He stood up and wandered to the bigger stereo, popping open the disc trays. Out of the five, there was one already taken. Leorio popped it into the fifth tray and loaded the others in. He turned and waited for who would come next after him. Killua and Kurapika decided to play the deciding game as well. With a "Rock. Paper. Please after you", Kurapika had managed to surprise Killua into going third. They relished in their position as last.

Gon took his lyric sheet up with him, clenching it nervously in his hand. Leorio briefly explained how the stereo worked before taking his seat on the floor. Gon's eyes scanned the heap of writing on the paper. He soon tucked it in between the stereo and the wall of the entertainment unit. From that determined, shimmery gaze, the others knew he was ready. The music on its own was explosive, sure, but with Gon's added lyrics, it was almost catchy. The others couldn't help but find themselves bouncing along, even a little. Gon sang with honesty, and his cheeks were coloured a little in embarrassment. Killua helped his friend by bouncing empathically on the couch toward the chorus. Kurapika blushed at Killua's playful, rhythmic poking into their side. Gon watched his friends, his smile building. He got more into it himself. His hands gestured vaguely. His feet jumped into the air, and at one point, he spun around, thrusting hands in the air. The speckle of colour on his cheeks was gone by the them he waved "Bye-bye!" to his friends. At the end of his song, he posed. The others clapped, and he placed a hand on his chest. His heart was fluttering and stuttering, but it felt good to get that out.

"Leorio's turn!" He stated, motioning to his friend as the lyriced version of his instrumental started. Leorio nodded and moved up to the stereo. He carefully stacked the empty cases before setting them down on the opposite side of the towering music player. He grinned to his friends, having a surprise for them. He turned slightly, tucked his paper in with Gon's, and changed the disc to his. When the music started, the others were taken aback. This wasn't what he originally selected!

There wasn't much break between the song beginning and Leorio's singing, but at least he was ready. The others found the extra additions of his voice to be amusing, but Gon kept posing like a detective throughout. Well, the song did have that sort of feel to it, didn't it? Leorio's brows went up when he heard his own voice eagerly relay through the speakers, but he didn't let it deter him. When Leorio sang out his name and title, Gon grinned and thrust a hand up, curled it into a fist, and slowly drew it down. Leorio did it at he same time and smirked at how he and Gon were on the same page. Killua and Kurapika hid their laughter. Those two were so alike..At the end of his song, Leorio posed his fingers like a gun, angling his body to his left. When it ended, he was suddenly upright, and his finger gun was posed under his chin. His free hand rested against his hip. Gon let out a genuine "Ooooh!" at Leorio's well timed cool pose, and even though it was a little cheesy, Kurapika and Killua had to give him props as well.

Gon leaned towards Leorio as he and Killua exchanged positions. "Aah! Your song was so short, Leorio!"

"Heh, it was, _but!_ At least that way, I can make a good impression and no worry about whether or not I'm dragging it out. If it's bad and long, then it's unenjoyable for everyone."

The smaller brunet nodded but countered with, "It's okay because your song was really good!"

Leorio smiled and turned his had away, pushing up his glasses. "Yeah, yeah. You know..."

Killua didn't need to look over his lyrics, not even as a review. He set his papers with the others, but as he reached up to change discs, he hit pause instead and spun around quickly. He stuck out his palm to the others, regarding them with a flat expression.

"Okay, before I start, remember something. I can't sing well, and I don't want you guys to laugh." He fidgeted and turned his head down towards his left. "You'll know when the song's over, so ignore me if I'm just standing here..."

Everyone nodded, but something struck Gon then.

"Wait. Does this mean you've tried to sing before?"

"Uh! Huh?!"

"Killua said, 'I don't sing well' versus 'I've never sung before'," Gon clarified. "So that means you must have at least tried to really sing before, right?"

Flustered and surprised at Gon's strange but freakishly accurate attention to detail, Killua retorted with, "Idiot! Who cares about something like that?! I'm starting now!"

Gon beamed and nodded. He would have to harrass Killua about it another time then. Killua changed to the right disc and closed his eyes, letting out a silent breath. It had been a long, long time since he was this nervous about something so inane. He faltered over the play button. It was kind of exciting. He swallowed down the lump and finally hit play.

The music started, and Killua's hand lowered. His hair shadowed his eyes as the melody ran over him. It caressed his shoulders and face before urging him to turn around. His hands stayed relaxed at his sides. He stared at his shoes, then his cue finally came up. His voice was soft at first. He steadily lifted his head and saw the others staring at him. Without breaking his singing, Killua jerked his head away. At the brief pause between lines, he continued to stare off to the side. After a point, his eyes closed on his own. His posture straightened, and his hands opened up, lifting from his sides. The others watched as though mesmerized.

"You know I don't know," fell from Killua's lips, and Gon grinned at his friend's expert switch between languages. It was a small thing, but still big enough to impress the brunet. As the music swelled, Killua stayed still, his lips slightly parted. Then, he curled his fists, drawing them closer to his body as he sank forward a bit. He grit his teeth as the words burst from his very being. He stood straighter, flicking his arms out again. At "oh oh", his body bounced down twice before he rose again like a wisping breath. The others bounced to Killua's song. Kurapika tapped their hand in their neck. At the longer instrumental break, Leorio and Gon pressed their backs together, pretending to play the guitars. Killua opened his eyes briefly to gauge his friends' reactions, and of course, Gon and Leorio were absorbed in it. He sighed in relief, but when he met Kurapika's gaze, the supporting smile was intimate, adoring, and damn - it was embarrassing too! The one thing about having friends was that their support was way more than he was used to. Of course, it was welcomed.

Killua collected himself to continue the song. He jutted his arms out to the beat and drew them to his body. Without his realising, Killua was dancing almost and moving to the beat. No one brought attention to it. They were as much invested in Killua's song as he was. Well, almost as much. Killua's hands lowered at his sides. He let out a calming breath, his fingers trembling as the song quieted down. He opened his eyes slowly and gazed at the others. The round of applause filled him with some strange sense of pride. Killua blinke and rocked back onto his heels, rubbing the back of his head as he looked away.

Kurapika was last, and after such eager performances from their friends, they almost didn't want to go. But of course, where was the fun in that? Killua stepped closer, his hands in his pockets. He stopped in front of Kurapika.

"Hey. It's your turn now," he stated offhandedly. 

Kurapika stared for a moment before looking away, smiling a bit. "I suppose so."

"And ah..." The white haired preteen flicked his head away, pouting a bit. "I know you'll do well..."

The blond stood then, replying with a gentle "Thank you" as they moved to the stereo. Leorio picked up Kurapika's lyric sheet, handing it to them. The blond lauhed softly, plucking it from his grasp. Gon raised his fist to Killua, congratulating him as Kurapika set up. Killua pulled his hand away and sat down, stuffing his hand into his pocket. Gon blinked and pulled Killua's closest hand out, cupping it both of his. Killua stared at the brunet. Off to the side, he could hear Kurapika practicing. Leorio leaned back, smiling to himself.

"Your hand is shaking, Killua. Were you really that nervous?" Gon inquired, squeesing his friend's hand.

Killua squinted his eyes before answering. "Of course I was!"

The replying smile was expected but still left Killua speechless. Gon's shoulders hunched up as he inhaled and let out a resolute breath.

"Me too! But we did great, right?"

Killua stared and drew his hand away, gently knocking Gon on the head with his knuckles. He smirked a bit as his friend let out a small laugh, grinning. Kurapika placed a finger on the play button. They turned to the others. 

"I'm ready," they stated.

"Yosh!" Gon shouted, slamming his hands on his drawn up leg.

"Let's hear it then."

"Alright! Kurapika!"

The blond closed their eyes and exhaled as they pressed down. Kurapika's singing took everyone by surprise. It had flow and enveloped them like a welcoming presence. When the Kurta's words hit them, it seized their chests. Beautiful and dangerous, but they al wanted to hear more. Kurapika brought a hand to their chest, fingers of their free hand splaying out. They lifted the hand up from their chest, nails gently grazing over their bottom lip before fanning out. They stared up at the ceiling through their lashes before closing their eyes again.

There was a brief intensity of music as Kurapika paused singing. Their voice raised. The more powerful tunes carried through the confined space. Kurapika flicked their head, blond hair shaking away before covering their eyes again. The Kurta curled their hands into fists and uncurled the digits as though giving up. Their last lyric rolled from their body, and they sat up when it was over.

Applause erupted from their three biggest fans.

Killua and Leorio started whistling emphatically. Gon joined once he took a big breath and whistled eith his fingers. The Kurta placed their face in their hands, shying away from wordless praise. The disc automatically changed to the final disc. Ther was some skipping noise as the disc read. Kurapika took a moment to sit down again. Gon lead everyone into what he was thinking when he made his song and eagerly described his idea for a music video. Leorio described his as well, having to personally censor himself at, ahem, certain parts. Killua placed his hands behind his head and just listened.

Kurapika stood after a while, going to the kitchen to go make something to eat. Gon, naturally, joined but pulled Killua to come along. Leorio stood and headed to the stereo. He went to the empty cases, but found they had... gone? He blinked and pulled what was left. It was a colourful, still professional looking case. It didn't look like anything he owned actually. Leorio opened open the disc tray and jumped back. The others were blank except one, the one he left in the fifth tray. The glasses wearer closed the lid and reluctantly played the disc.

I... It was Gon's voice just as he had performed it. Curious, he skipped to the next track, and it was as Leorio had suspected. His voice was more professional grade than when he sang it to the others, and he refrained from basking in the fleeting pride. Just before he could switch to the next one, the others came to him. They were just as shocked by the realisation. Kurapika used their gyo to sense anything. Ah. As they thought, there were traces of nen. There was something else. There was a trace of it leading elsewhere as well. They disengaged gyo as they reached for the case.

Leorio rubbed his chin as Killua spoke, "And the other discs are wiped clean too it seems."

"Hm~? How is that possible?" Gon asked, blinking a bit. 

Killua shook his head. "I'm not entirely sure."

Leorio placed the CD in its new case, staring at it for a few moments before breaking out into a grin.

"Now, we can sell this, right?"

Kurapika plucked the case from Leorio's hand with an aggressive sigh. Killua rolled his eyes, and Gon smiled brightly.

"You know what this means, right?" he started. When everyone looked at him, he continued, "We made our own CD. We're musicians now too!"

Killua scoffed and muttered out "Hardly," but he smiled anyway. Kurapika cupped the album in their hands, rubbing their thumb over the surface. They jumped slightly, and the others came to their side. The front of the case shown white and changed. It had all of their faces, Gon in the forefront with his arms jutted up into the air. Everyone made their comments, mostly Gon and Leorio as they inspected the disc. The taller brunet carefully took it from Kurapika and handed it to Gon. The two Ks watched the two black haired males before looking to each other.

The nen seemed to be harmless, at least on the surface. The experience was fun as far as any of them were concerned. Kurapika shook their head, unsure of what to make from the situation. Killua sighed deeply and sagged his shoulders. It was impossible to think about it now.

 

The next day, they stood at the airport, getting ready to say their goodbyes. Leorio dug into his messenger bag and produced three copies of the CD. Gon stared at it before looking to Killua.

"Now I can hear you sing all the time, Killua!"

"If you do that, I'll break it right now."

Gon frowned then, eyes widening. "Awwww...."

"I'll look into the nen while you guys are away, but if you find anything, spread the word."

They nodded to Leorio who then pointed his thumb at himself.

"Until then, let my charismatic voice inspire you."

"I'll pass," came Killua's blunt tone though he shoved his CD into Gon's bookbag.

The smaller brunet rocked slightly, handing his case over to Killua. "I'm not sure I'll find anything. I might be too busy listening," Gon replied.

Kurapika flipped the case over intently before stuffing it away on their things. They nodded their head. Everyone finally said their goodbyes and separated. When Kurapika got to their seat, they took off their bag and sat down with a sigh. Their eyes drifted over towards their bag, humming softly. They wanted to figure out the secrets, simply because it was a strange phenomenon of nen, but...

They eased back into their seat and closed their eyes. The CD was a convenant of their strengthening friendship. For now, it was okay to let the secret go uncovered. Kurapika hummed the songs, flitting from one to the other. They tapped a finger against the armrest as the songs sank down, keeping them content and entertained the rest of their flight.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that this was strong and entertaining for you guys. This came to me suddenly last night. I'm writing on a tablet because my computer's broken, so this took an extremely long time to write, wow.
> 
> If there are any errors, I'm sorry! I tried to review as best I could, but it's pretty hard to catch/correct everything. I intended for this to be much... much shorter, but ah... Oops.


End file.
